Hidden Academy of Telos
Being virtually ignored after the last visit to the Jedi Academy sometime after the reign of Darth Malak and Darth Revan's Empire, the Academy was lost for more than three thousand years and was never recorded in history. All that remained of the underground, was a hidden bunker and its old technology, however most of its interior was destroyed. However, in 299 years after the battle of Yavin, Krayt Zarin came across the Jedi Academy, lead by the force while searching for herself. Soon after stumbling upon it, she was able to gather technology needed to get it back up and running, with the help of Pantorans and Corellians supplying the technology, but only a small handful of supporters accompanied her there, as the base was to be remained hidden, and forgotten. It was operational within the year, and soon enough she officially moved from Orto Plutonia and into the Academy. Background Specifications External Shielding Equipped with multiple layered Thermal Shielding emplacements, Manufactured by CEC, the Hidden Academy of Telos cannot be sensed or seen from above through types of radar or heat based scanners. One who is able to approach it by Ship, or by foot, would have to be granted access, or they would not be able to penetrate their "solid shields." Thermal shields were most effective in doing this, as they were commonly placed on capital ships in order to take on heavy fire power will little less than a scratch, then would have to drop their shields in order to open fire. However, that is not the only external shielding system, as in between the layers is a thin particle shield that allows one to see if there is any cloaked ships passing through, which would trip a silent alarm. This particle shield was developed by Pantoran Machines Corporation, and also has the ability to absorb blaster fire and halt ships from entering or leaving the Hangar if turning a red color, which indicates a thermal layer. Internal Security Systems The Internal Security Systems are made up of mostly the general traps for intruders, such as Neural Gases that would neutralize anyone unprepared to deal with it. The gases, could seep from the floor or walls if triggered, and automated Sentry drones and mounts could take out enemies if activated as well. There are also durasteel "smashy plates" that act as a booby trap if activated by an intruder if they were able to get passed the defense systems, which are spiked and are hidden behind thin walls. However, usually both are generally active if there is an intruder. There are also generally heavy duty energy shields separating each area of Importance, as well as to secure itself against intruders who are not welcome. These energy shields, are generally not the basic, as they are indeed thermal shielding, not allowing even solids or gases go through them. Making it seem secure to those who try to break through them, especially when trying to get into the Council Chamber Room or Meditation Chamber. The Council Chamber, is able to retract its bridges, and is also able to drop down towards the bottom of the trench it is built above. Which was done, in order to make the Meditation Chamber almost like a bunker and a hard target to get to. Located in the Council Chamber however, is a Planetary device that allows individuals to watch the Hyperspace and traffic off world as well as on planet or surface in order to keep themselves secure and alert of their surroundings. The main computer, which is located in the Meditation Chamber, also runs a biological and mechanical scan of the facility, in order to see who, what, and where people are within the Academy. However, the training room is equipped with a full compliment of upgraded HK-51 Battle Droids as security detachments, armed with sonic explosives, Heavy Repeater Weaponry, and various other weapons. External Security Systems Despite the shielding being most of the External Security Systems, there are multiple hidden antennae emplacements and hardline used for surveillance of the outside world, including the planetary system itself. Using connections to satellites, and covert connections to the Fel Empire's, later the Imperial Federation's security Systems within the main garrison and orbital defense fleet. Category:Locations